Migration is a pivotal process in many diverse phenomena including embryonic development, tumor formation and spread, leukocyte recruitment during immune responses, and wound repair. Elucidating the mechanisms underlying cell migration presents a formidable intellectual challenge since it is comprised of several complex molecular and cellular processes that must be coordinated in both space and time. A full comprehension of the process of cell migration requires an interdisciplinary approach that combines diverse specialists with skills to bring novel technical and intellectual solutions to the problem. While migration research is undergoing rapid growth in both investigators and knowledge, progress will soon by restrained by an approaching set of intellectual and technological barriers. We propose using the Large Scale Cooperative Project initiative to address the opportunities and overcome the challenges posed by the present barriers to progress in outstanding cell migration. At the center of the initiative is a plan to create a highly interactive, multi-disciplinary research Consortium comprised of Core Investigators with outstanding records of accomplishment in the field of adhesion and cell migration. At the center of the initiative is a plan to create a highly interactive, multi-disciplinary research Consortium comprised of Core Investigators with outstanding records of accomplishment in the field of adhesion and cell migration, collaborators who bring needed technology and expertise from other disciplines, e.g., mathematical modeling structure, imaging, biomaterials, and are supported to apply their expertise to the migration problem, and finally consultants, who provide advice and information on critical areas of research need to enhance the goals of the Consortium. A major objective of the Consortium is to develop new technologies that are needed to over come the barriers that face cell migration research. This will be accomplished by supporting five innovative, developmental research initiatives (designated "Development Cores") under the direction of the Core Investigators. The Proteomics and Genomics Core will determine the complete repertoire of genes and gene products that contribute to cell migration; the Structure Core will analyze the organization of large, supramolecular adhesive assemblies at the macro and atomic level, the Signaling Core will seek novel approaches to the detection of activated states of signaling molecules in space and time; the Transgenic and Knockout Core will create cells and mouse models with genetically altered migration machinery; the Modeling Core will develop quantitative assays and modeling mechanisms of component migratory processes and signal transduction through networks. In addition, the Consortium will support critical technologies and technology development through key Support Facilities, including mass spectrometry, biomaterials, protein production and analysis and cell imaging. Finally, the Consortium will provide infrastructure to support the administrative needs of the Consortium, promote interaction through video telecommunications, bioinformatics, data and information dissemination and the technology resources that are common to all of the Consortium projects.